


Obbligo o verità

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soltanto l'espressione, la postura e l'umore di Derek valgono la richiesta ridicola di Stiles di giocare a obbligo e verità.<br/>Sono seduti per terra sul pavimento del loft, accanto al divano, e sono da soli per terra a giocare come due adolescenti. Beh, come un adolescente e un licantropo perplesso e musone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obbligo o verità

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Obbligo o verità**

 

_Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions _

_(The Scientist – Coldplay)_

 

 

Soltanto l'espressione, la postura e l'umore di Derek valgono la richiesta ridicola di Stiles di giocare a obbligo e verità.

Sono seduti per terra sul pavimento del loft, accanto al divano, e sono da soli per terra a giocare come due adolescenti. Beh, come un adolescente e un licantropo perplesso e musone.

“Dai, dai, ragazzone. Gira la bottiglia.”

Derek rotea gli occhi, esasperato, senza sciogliere la sua postura contratta. È seduto a gambe incrociate, terribilmente solido e inamovibile sul pavimento, braccia conserte sul petto e faccia chiusa e scura come il tuono. Fermo restando che si tratta della sua espressione abituale, è piuttosto divertente vederlo accigliarsi in questo modo per una richiesta tanto frivola.

“Siamo solo noi due,” borbotta, osservando la bottiglia che fino a poco fa ha contenuto della birra. Da premiata tradizione, quando si tratta di quel casermone spoglio che si ostina a chiamare 'casa', una folla di gente – beh, Stiles, Scott, Kira e Lydia quanto meno – ci si sono installati per una piccola festa fuori programma, qualsiasi cosa ne avesse da dire il padrone di casa.

Il padrone di casa ha per l'appunto roteato gli occhi, ma si è concesso mezzo sorriso e ha trascorso la serata in relativo buon umore. Ma adesso, con Scott e Kira evaporati chissà dove e Lydia raggomitolata sul divano con in mano un enorme libro rilegato, sono soltanto loro due a giocare.

Stiles si stringe nelle spalle in maniera esagerata.

“E quindi? Ci ho giocato pure da solo, sapessi a cosa mi sono sfidato. Su, su, gira la bottiglia.”

Derek sbuffa, gli scocca un'occhiataccia che si intensifica quando per tutta risposta Stiles lo guarda con aspettativa, sfregandosi le mani. Dà una zampata alla bottiglia facendola girare così forte che quasi si stacca dal suolo.

Quando si ferma, la bottiglia è puntata contro Stiles e Derek sbuffa di nuovo e lo guarda minacciosamente, senza dire niente.

“Ragazzone, la tua battuta è 'obbligo o verità?'”

Un tonfo distrae Stiles dall'essere incenerito dallo sguardo di Derek, è il libro che è caduto di mano a Lydia, ora placidamente addormentata sul divano con un braccio paffutello schiacciato sul viso.

Derek non si è mosso, ovviamente.

“Dai, dai, dai. Forza! Se non volevi giocare bastava che me lo dicessi!” continua Stiles, dimenticando completamente o forse no il fatto che si è appeso al braccio di Derek finché questi non ha cercato di scrollarselo di dosso in maniera anche abbastanza violenta. Avrà un livido per qualche giorno, dovrebbe chiedergli i danni morali e materiali e insomma la vuole fare o no questa domanda?

“Verità,” bofonchia Derek.

Ora è un po' nervoso. A dire il vero non pensava neanche che Derek si sarebbe fatto convincere a giocare. Insomma, è un adulto e ha un caratteraccio, non ha tempo da perdere con una mosca molesta come lui giusto? Eppure ora che tutto il suo macchinoso piano ha avuto pieno successo ed è costretto a sputare fuori quello che gli ronza in testa in maniera estramente lesiva per la sua già poca concentrazione, le parole gli si sono asciugate in gola e il respiro gli si appiccica dapertutto, impedendogli di parlare. A lui! Che è logorroico! Logorroico!

Però ha le mani sudate. E certo.

“Ecco,” inizia, agitandosi un po' sul pavimento. Un tappeto no? Deve procurargli un tappeto, che lo voglia o no.

“Verità,” ripete Derek in una sorta di ringhio impaziente. Non perché gliene importi un fico secco, ma perché una volta convinto a fare qualcosa è un miracolo di efficienza e deve farla fino alla fine e non tollera interruzioni.

“Ecco, sì, verità. Dunque. Sì, io lo so cos'è la verità, davvero. Anche se sono un bugiardo. Insomma. Se non sapessi cos'è la verità non sarei neanche così bravo a dire bugie, giusto?”

Derek si acciglia, e il suo sguardo esasperato cambia tonalità, prendendo una sfumatura di perplessità sincera e meno violenta. Meno male, perché Stiles se la sta facendo addosso, ora che è riuscito ad avere la sua piena attenzione.

“Senti ragazzone, la verità è che- la verità è che io non sapevo come dirti una cosa, non è assurdo, voglio dire ho una tale parlantina che potrei gareggiare alle Olimpiadi se parlare fosse uno sport. Ora che ci penso, ci sono delle gare di eloquenza ma dubito di avere la concentrazione e la preparazione per que--- ouff!”

Derek è scattato in avanti, premendolo giù con forza contro il pavimento. Deve proprio smetterla di maneggiarlo come una marionetta, ne va dei suoi diritti umani e anche della poca dignità che- ehi, ma è premuto sul pavimento con un mannaro che lo tiene giù. Forse non va tanto male, dopotutto.

“Arriva al punto, Stiles,” ordina Derek, con gli occhi socchiusi in fessure attente e la testa leggermente inclinata, come se fosse in ascolto di qualcosa che Stiles non può sentire.

“Se mi tieni così un altro po' è il punto che arriva da te, io te lo volevo dire diversamente, ragazzone, ma capisci che sono un maschio inzuppato negli ormoni e tu mi sbatti per terra è- già non ho una concentrazione di ferro.”

La confusione di Derek è talmente bella che Stiles vorrebbe poterla assaggiare (o forse tra la botta che ha preso quando Derek l'ha spinto giù e il fatto che il suo sangue sta virando a sud, sragiona più del solito), ma si accontenta di liberare una mano dall'intrico di membra e di alzarla con un certo grado di cautela esitante in diretto contrasto con le sue parole sboccate.

Lo sguardo di Derek quando Stiles gli accarezza il viso vale più di tutte le parole deliranti che Stiles ha pronunciato e tutte quelle che non è riuscito a dire per bene, e più di quelle che Derek certo non dice perché è uno che parla poco e pensa troppo e si angoscia ancora di più.

“Obbligo,” mormora Stiles, senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo.

Derek continua a fissarlo senza parlare, senza muoversi, come se dal tocco leggero e tutto sommato ancora innocente di Stiles potesse percepire in maniera amplificata le sue sensazioni. Probabilmente è così, e certamente a distanza così ravvicinata percepisce il suo odore e con esso la sua sincerità.

“Baciami, ragazzone, oppure lasciami andare via a incollare il mio cuore spez-”

Derek l'ha tirato di nuovo su a sedere, e non smette di scrutarlo come se cercasse di trovare qualcosa di sbagliato in quello che ha detto. Quando si china di nuovo verso Stiles lo fa lentamente e con circospezione, quando entra nel suo spazio personale è quasi con riluttanza e ci vuole la sfacciataggine di Stiles che chiude le dita sulla sua maglietta per convincerlo finalmente a chiudere la distanza e a baciarlo.

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ti voglio bene, tesoro, tanti auguri <3


End file.
